Potion
by Inferno666
Summary: TatsumiWatari, Watari is blinded by one of his potions, but perhaps this allows him to see things more clearly...concerning the gorgeous secretary so often in his thoughts...
1. Chapter 1

**_Potion_**

Hey people, I've had this on my computer for a while and finally decided to do something about it! Its a Descendants of Darkness fic with Tatsumi/Watari - ness, an of course, cuteness :) If you don't like the idea of guys together, don't read! Feel free to make my life meaningful by reviewing!

If only I owned Yami no Matsui! I would rule the world!

* * *

The pain was so intense that Watari thought he was going to pass out. All he could see was a blinding white light that burned into his skull, and all he could feel was the pain as his latest experiment worked its way into his eyes. Unable to see, he spun around in search of the eye wash station, however managed to crash into several shelves and spill the contents onto the floor. At least the pain had subsided, the scientist thought cynically, and felt his emotions bubble to the surface. He had managed to destroy his lab and blind himself in the space of five minutes, and he knew Tatsumi would either fire him or kill him. Watari collapsed on the floor, letting his sorrow wash over him. This was the end for him.

Tatsumi was startled out of his concentration on the budget when he heard a loud crash coming from down the corridor, followed by several smaller ones. He groaned inwardly. That sounded bloody expensive! He pushed his glasses higher onto his nose and rose from his paper-covered desk. Rushing down the hall, he prepared himself for the argument over money with the scientist that would follow, and knocked very loudly on the door.

"Watari-san! Let me in! What damage have you done now? You know we can't afford another catastrophe from your lab!" There was no answer. Tatsumi tilted his head and put his ear to the door, and what he heard almost broke his heart. There was a small, but distinct sobbing sound coming from his friend's lab, and this worried Tatsumi more than he would ever show. He prayed to the Gods that Watari was all right, and opened the door.

Watari was kneeling in the middle of the room, hair spilling over his face, mingling with tears. His lab coat was stained with a bright blue liquid, as were his hands. The lab looked disastrous – broken glass was everywhere, including Watari's crushed glasses, and more than one shelf had fallen from the wall. Tatsumi felt a fist grab at his heart as he saw the pain and torment Watari was experiencing. But he couldn't help but think, just in that split second, how beautiful that angel was with his golden hair cascading around him. All thoughts of money were chased out of the secretary's mind as he stepped into the room, avoiding the glass shards. Watari's head flicked up, wary of someone else in the room, but unable to see anything but white.

"Who's there? I…I can't see…" Watari attempted, but more tears escaped his sightless eyes.

"It's me, Watari-san. Don't move, there's glass everywhere." Watari felt guilt and fear mingling with embarrassment as he recognised Tatsumi's voice.

"I…I'm so sorry Tatsumi, it's all my fault. The glass beaker cracked and my potion spilled out, some turned to vapour and I think that's why I can't see…I'll understand if you want me to leave." Tatsumi felt all his emotions towards the beautiful creature on the floor well up inside him, and he leant forward and scooped the scientist up in his arms. He couldn't believe something had happened to seriously harm this man, and he hadn't been there to protect him. Watari gasped as he felt strong arms lift him up, carrying him carefully out of the lab. His arms snaked around Tatsumi's neck, and he leant closer. If this was the last time I'll get to be close to Tatsumi again, I want to savour every second of it, Watari thought, pain once more rising to the surface. He wouldn't be able to stand it if he was fired, he would never be able to laugh with Tsusuki again, or advise Hisoka, or gaze at the object of his desire from across a room. He closed his eyes and let Tatsumi take care of him, sleep enveloping him as he lay in the arms of the man he had loved for so long.

Tatsumi sighed, and ran a hand through his ruffled hair. He was sitting beside a sleeping Watari on the couch, and praying he would be ok. Tsusuki and Hisoka were already researching a possible cure to the blindness, and Tatsumi was left to watch over him. For years, the secretary had felt more than friendship towards the blond, but always feared rejection, and the pain that comes hand in hand with love. He could not cause Watari pain, he just couldn't, and so had kept his distance, always finding a reason to argue with him – be it money, responsibility, anything, just as long as he could make an excuse not to be alone with him. Until now, of course. The sleeping man was so close to him, and so perfect. He picked up a soft ringlet of blond hair with his fingers and played with the end, deep in thought about the scientist.

Watari felt his mind dragging his body back from unconsciousness, very unwillingly. He felt like someone was playing with his hair, and this was a very strange thing indeed. Keeping his eyes shut to pretend his was asleep, he remained still, curious as to who was giving him such attention.

"Oh, 'Tari. Do you even know what you do to me?" Tatsumi whispered, lightly brushing the man's jaw line with his fingers, savouring the feel of Watari's skin against his. He had longed to touch this beauty, but always denied himself. He knew that his friend harboured only feelings of companionship towards him, and that admitting his love would only lead to tension and embarrassment, and even the loss of his friend entirely.

Watari felt his heart race as he listened to the deep voice of Tatsumi, as he explored his face. Surely he could hear it beating so loud? He lay perfectly still, afraid that this was still a dream, and when he would wake up the real Tatsumi would be seething with anger and packing his suitcase for him. Instead, it seemed the secretary was deeply concerned for him, and he dared not believe the things he heard. Suddenly embarrassed, Watari feigned rousing from sleep slowly, immediately regretting the action as Tatsumi's hand left his face.

"Watari-san?" came Tatsumi's concerned voice, inches from his own lips. His eyes were open, but still all he could see was white.

"I'm awake, but I still can't see anything!" Watari explained, sitting up and feeling around in an attempt to ascertain where he was. A flush came to his cheeks when his felt his hand brush over Tatsumi's thigh, and he had to swallow hard and picture the periodic table to get his thoughts away from the man he knew was watching him intently. "I know you're angry about the lab, and I will pay for it, I promise." Tatsumi sighed, and lifted his hand to cup his love's face once more.

"I'm not angry, the only thing that matters right now is that you're ok. I don't care about the lab, I care about you." Tatsumi said before he could stop himself.

"You do?", Watari questioned, almost afraid of the answer.

"Of course. Tsusuki and Hisoka have been researching cures, and it looks quite possible that you'll be able to see again in no time", Tatsumi replied, looking into those beautiful, but empty eyes in front of him.

"Quite possible, eh? That doesn't exactly sound reassuring, Tatsumi", Watari said, fearing that his sight would be gone forever, and he would never be able to see Tatsumi again, never be able to admire him deep in concentration, pushing his glasses further up his nose in frustration.

"We're trying our best. I promise", Tatsumi said, leaning forward to place a kiss on the blonde's temple.

"I know, it's just…what will I do if this blindness is permanent? I won't be able to work here, that's for sure…what will I do, Tatsumi?" Tatsumi paused, unsure as to how he could answer the question, about how much he could reveal.

"It won't be. But if it is, I'll be right here", he said, lifting Watari's hand to his own face. "See?" Watari stroked his fingers down Tatsumi's cheek, exploring and imagining what he looked like. "Who needs to see, eh?" Tatsumi said, attempting a joke. "Who needs to see this ugly mug every day?" Watari's explorations ceased, and his brow knit together in thought.

"Ugly? I don't think so", Watari whispered, passing his fingers across the brunet's forehead, then trailing down his nose to his lips. Tatsumi's heart leapt to his throat. "No glasses?" Watari questioned.

"There's no need for them, I can see you, and that's all that matters". Tatsumi flushed, silently glad of the scientist's blindness so he couldn't see his cheeks colouring. Watari tilted his head in thought, his thumb brushing against Tatsumi's lips. Where did this confidence come from? Watari asked himself, as he leant forward, his lips replacing his thumb. Their lips finally touched in a tender kiss, so light Tatsumi wouldn't have believed it was happening, if he couldn't see the blonde's face so close to his own.

Watari withdrew slightly, feeling Tatsumi's breath on his lips. Had he gone too far? He waited for Tatsumi's reaction, but heard none. He felt something, however, when the secretary firmly planted his lips back on his own. Watari released a small groan as he felt the man he had loved for so long respond to the kiss with all the passion he had felt over the last few years. Their kiss deepened, and Watari wove his fingers through Tatsumi's silky hair, pulling them even closer together. A few minutes later, they were forced to part for much needed air, and Watari took the opportunity to explore more than Tatsumi's face. He ran his hand from his hair around to his neck, and down past his collar and tie, past all those tempting buttons, and rested it on Tatsumi's broad chest. He could feel his love's intent gaze on him once more.

"I wish I could see your eyes. I wish I could see what you're feeling", Watari said, uneasy that the other man had the advantage.

"You don't need to see it. Feel it", Tatsumi replied, before trailing a line of kisses from Watari's jaw line and down his neck, sucking lightly on the sensitive flesh he found. "You know what I'm feeling, you've always known. God, I love you", he said, resuming his kisses on Watari's collarbone. Watari felt relief, happiness and hope wash over him at those words, those words he had heard a thousand times in his head, but never dreamed he would hear them out loud. "When I saw you on the floor today, crying, my heart almost broke. I couldn't stand...this...all this…without you." Watari tilted his head to give the secretary better access to his neck, gasping at the pleasure Tatsumi could arouse in him by this simple action. Suddenly Tatsumi withdrew from Watari's neck, much to his disappointment.

"It's your turn, 'Tari. Tell me", Tatsumi whispered, a sly smile gracing his oh-so-tempting lips. Watari pouted, but shifted ever so slightly closer to Tatsumi, brushing his knee against the secretary's inner thigh, inciting a low moan.

"If you insist", Watari said, feeling Tatsumi's chest with his hands, guiding his own way as he followed with his body shortly – straddling the brunet. Tatsumi hissed, feeling Watari's thighs rub against his own. "I've been watching you, you know", Watari whispered against Tatsumi's ear, hands buried in his hair. "For years now. From across a crowded room, waiting for you to notice me." Tatsumi tried to say something in response, but Watari silenced him with fingers pressed up against his lips. "But it didn't matter, because I could see you", he continued with a cynical smile. "Well, I'm not so much with the seeing now, but you get it. I saw you for who you were, and I loved you. Needed you. Craved you." Watari said the last part in between sucking on Tatsumi's neck and ear.

Tatsumi couldn't stand the proximity to the beautiful man on top of him anymore, and was very aware of the way his body was reacting to Watari. This was punctuated by the way Watari shifted his weight slightly, tormenting him even further.

"Listen", Tatsumi started, his voice hoarse, "Tsuzuki and Hisoka are going to be coming back any time with a cure, 'Tari. Maybe, we could…continue this later?" Tatsumi closed his eyes, waiting for one of two possible reactions. One, Watari would take offence and close himself off, two, he would continue regardless, leading to all kinds of embarrassment when the others walk in. Instead, the scientist surprised him by climbing slowly off Tatsumi, hands never leaving his face.

"I suppose so, but I'm expecting a continuation tonight", he said, a smile on his lips, teasing. Tatsumi released a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Absolutely", the brunet replied, pulling Watari in for another deep kiss.

"Hey, guys. We've been searching the databases for over three hours now and…" Tsuzuki stopped mid-sentence, mouth hanging open at the sight in front of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Watari and Tatsumi were sitting awfully close, their lips joined together passionately. Hisoka stood next to him, but seemed far less surprised by the events in front of him, or at least if he was he didn't show it. The couple broke apart and both appeared to blush at the same time. Tatsumi attempted to recover his dignity by coughing and standing up to his full height, and tried to intimidate the two shinigamis by the door. The effect was completely ruined, however, by the clear view of a love bite on his neck.

"And…?" Tatsumi continued, eager not to discuss his and Watari's relationship right then.

"Nothing. Well, not yet anyway. Sorry Watari, but we'll keep looking", Hisoka stepped in for Tsuzuki, who was still gaping like a fish. Tatsumi closed his eyes and felt the pain he knew his lover was feeling too. He glanced over at the scientist, whose head was bowed slightly, his shoulders sagging.

"Thanks anyway, Tsuzuki, bon. Just don't take too long about it, will you?" Watari managed to say with a slight smile in the general direction of the men.

"Sure thing. See you later", Hisoka dragged a still gaping Tsuzuki out of the room and down the hall. "Come on, let's go clear up the lab or something, make ourselves useful." Tsuzuki's eyes lit up suddenly.

"Oooh! 'Soka-chan, can we get some pastries sent up?" Hisoka sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Baka."

"Are you ok?" Tatsumi asked Watari, creeping closer with concern laced in his voice. Watari raised his head and nodded. "Look, I'm going to help with the lab cleanup, why don't you go home and sleep for a bit. I'll call round later, I promise."

"I guess you're right. But…how do I get home?" Watari asked, embarrassed at his somewhat helpless state. Tatsumi rolled his eyes in response, gently picking up Watari from the floor in his arms once more.

"You see, the thing about us Guardians of Death, is that we can actually teleport", Tatsumi said with a light chuckle. Watari flushed pink from both his own forgetfulness, and the closeness to Tatsumi again. In a matter of seconds, the couple found themselves inside the living room of Watari's apartment. Tatsumi carried the scientist through to his bedroom and placed him carefully on his bed. The next few minutes were spent rummaging around the kitchen to find a glass of water and some food to place on Watari's bedside table before he left.

"Sleep, 'Tari", Tatsumi said quietly, pulling the covers over the blond man.

"Only if you kiss me goodnight", he replied, a grin on his lips. Tatsumi needed no further instruction, as he leant down and closed the gap.

Several hours, and hundreds of dollars later, Tatsumi found himself once more in Watari's bedroom, watching the blond angel smile in his sleep. His hair resembled a halo around his head, illuminating his beauty. Why did he hold back for so long? He had missed out on years with this man, and was going to make it up with interest, he thought, removing his glasses and placing them on the table. Although some of the damage to the lab was permanent, some items could be saved, but it would take time (and way too much money than Tatsumi was prepared to think about). Watari would have his lab back – for a limited amount of time a day, of course. Tatsumi shrugged off his suit jacket and sat beside his love on the large bed. His hand lightly brushed away stray golden hairs, and he longed for time to stand still, and the moment to last forever. However, the scientist's senses were finely attuned to Tatsumi's presence, and he stirred from his sleep. Feeling the soft hands on his face not pull away, he smiled.

"Missed me?" He said, leaning into the hand.

"Of course", Tatsumi replied, kissing Watari's jaw line.

"I believe you said we could…continue this later, ne?" The blond questioned, an innocent look on his face. Tatsumi answered with a deep, passionate kiss, their tongues dancing. Tatsumi tasted of coffee, and a hint of sugar.

"Hmmm, I see someone gave in to Tsusuki's offer of pastries, eh?", Watari managed to say, trying to catch his breath.

"Maybe", the secretary teased, "but I managed to scrounge one for you, too. If you don't want it…then…"

"Ooh, I want it, alright", Watari replied quickly, aware of the double meaning in his words. He sat up slightly against his pillows, and reached out his hand.

"Oh, I don't think so", Tatsumi said as he pushed the blonde's hand back down to the covers. "Let me."

Soon enough, Watari felt the pastry brush up against his lips, and his cheeks coloured in embarrassment and realisation – Tatsumi was feeding him! A thought popped into his head, and he grinned mentally in anticipation. Slowly, he opened his mouth and ran his tongue along the underside of the pastry, licking off the sugar. Tatsumi swallowed hard. He watched as the man in front of him seductively licked his lips, and flicked his tongue out in search of more. Watari leant forward just enough to bite off a piece of heaven, and savour it with his eyes closed. He leant his head back slightly, and released a small moan. It was obvious what effect this was having on Tatsumi, as he felt his body react accordingly. He cursed the pastry silently, being so close to his lover's lips, and to be receiving such attention. Slowly, Watari ate the Danish, enjoying both the pastry itself, and the reaction he knew he would be able to see on Tatsumi's face if it weren't for the accident. There were positives after all, he thought, of being temporarily blind, as he sucked off the remaining sugar from Tatsumi's fingers, inciting a moan from his lips. The secretary couldn't stand any more teasing, and his suit trousers were now clearly showing his reaction to Watari's…ministrations.

"Do you even know how beautiful you are?" Tatsumi whispered, a thumb lightly running down the pale man's face. The blond shook his head slightly.

"Show me".

* * *

Next chapter gets hot and steamy, so be warned! 


	3. Chapter 3

Tatsumi captured the scientist's lips with his own once more, savouring the taste of sugar on his lips as he explored the golden beauty's mouth. He felt two hands on his chest, and realised that the buttons on his shirt were slowly being undone. Once his shirt was free, an arm pushed it off his shoulders, and he felt the hands once more on his chest. This time, they were exploring tenderly, running up and down his ribcage, across his collarbone, and down to his stomach. One hand entangled in Watari's locks, Tatsumi tried to pull the blue polo neck off of his lover, but couldn't manage it with one hand. Watari grinned, and helped pull the annoying barrier off, discarding it on the floor. Finally, Watari could feel Tatsumi's skin on his, his heart beating rapidly against his own. The blond released his lover, trailing kisses down his muscled chest, exploring with his lips. Tatsumi gasped, amazed at what the scientist could do with those lips. A tongue flicked out and teased a nipple, making Tatsumi groan in appreciation. The brunet pulled Watari's face up to his own for another lust filled kiss, his hands now exploring the blonde's body. Watari was definitely slimmer than Tatsumi, but equally muscled in all the right places, Tatsumi thought. He lightly traced Watari's stomach with his fingertips, making Watari giggle into his mouth.

"I am ticklish, you know!" Watari gasped, trying to remove the wandering hands. Smirking, Tatsumi continued his fingertip dance, kissing on an earlobe at the same time. Watari squirmed, distracting him enough for the brunet to push Watari into the mattress and climb on top, never stopping his tickling onslaught. Tatsumi was forced to stop tormenting his lover when he felt a hand rub against an area of his body that was now very aroused. Groaning at the contact, Tatsumi hardly noticed when hands found the button and fly to his trousers, tugging them down. He shook the trousers off and threw them over the other side of the room to join Watari's polo neck, quickly returning to his blond angel.

"That was cheating", Tatsumi whispered.

"Well I had to do something to distract you", Watari replied grinning. "It appeared to have the desired effect." He proved his point by replacing his hand on Tatsumi's now painful bulge in his boxers, and rubbing at the sensitive flesh he found there.

"Oh Gods, 'Tari", Tatsumi managed to whisper, his eyes closed and head tilting back. Watari smiled slyly, wanting to pleasure the man straddled on top of him. Tatsumi felt a hand snake inside the waistband of his underwear, but quickly removed it. Watari looked very confused beneath him.

"No. You first", he said, with all the self-control he could muster, and unbuttoned Watari's trousers. Soon, they were on the discarded pile, along with the blonde's underwear. He trailed kisses along the paler man's chest, then lower. Watari couldn't hide his gasp of pleasure when he felt his lover's mouth on his own arousal. Sheets bunched tightly in his hands as he felt the brunet engulf him to the hilt. He moaned Tatsumi's name loudly, his hips lifting off the mattress, needing even more contact. Tatsumi licked the underside of Watari's enlarged cock, teasingly mimicking the scientist's actions on the pastry earlier. Watari knew he was unbearably close, and threw his head back as he felt Tatsumi moan in his throat, sending the vibrations directly to his core. As he came, he saw fireworks explode behind his eyelids, the most beautiful thing he had ever experienced, enhanced by the fact that he was unable to see anything else but the amazing colours.

Slowly, the colours faded back to whiteness, and Watari evened out his breathing. He felt Tatsumi's weight shift on top of him, then lips joining with his own. Watari could taste himself on his lover, and couldn't help but moan again. He was brought back to reality when he felt Tatsumi's arousal on his thigh, still incredibly hard. His need to pleasure his lover rose again, and hands fumbled on the dresser beside the bed.

"What..?" Tatsumi asked, curious. His question was answered when he saw Watari nimbly pick up a bottle of lotion from among the clutter. "Are you..?"

"Yes. Positive", Watari whispered, squeezing out a liberal amount onto his fingers. His hand reached down and found its destination, lubricating Tatsumi's erect cock deftly. Tatsumi hurriedly took the bottle and squeezed out some onto his own fingers.

"Lie back. Trust me", he said, kissing Watari's sensitive spot between his ear and his jaw. The blond fell back to the mattress once more, and felt his legs being gently lifted, supported by Tatsumi's broad shoulders. The feeling was indescribable as Tatsumi's long finger found his tight spot, easing inside him, lubricating the passage. Watari's hands found Tatsumi's shoulders, and he clung to them as another finger entered him, stretching, preparing. Watari cried out as he felt three fingers inside him, one finding the extra sensitive ridge and rubbing against it. Slightly disappointed, he felt the fingers withdraw. Tatsumi positioned himself over his lover as he pushed his cock to the entrance.

"Now, 'Tsumi. Gods, now", Watari almost screamed, needing to feel Tatsumi buried inside him. Agonisingly slowly, Tatsumi pushed himself into Watari, the friction almost driving them both insane. Watari dug his nails into Tatsumi's shoulders as he felt pain being overcome by incredible pleasure. His entire length was now inside his lover, and the feeling was indescribable. Tatsumi pulled back, then rammed himself back into Watari as far as possible, causing his lover to scream. Tatsumi needed no further encouragement as he started to build up a rhythm, sliding in and out of his lover and building up speed. They clung onto each other as they raced further to oblivion. They called out each other's names as they came together, collapsing. Nothing moved for several seconds, as the world realigned itself to the lovers. Their sweat mingled, and their limbs were tangled. Two hearts beat as one.

Slowly, Tatsumi withdrew from his angel, and slid up next to him on the bed, nuzzling into his neck. The exhausted couple fell into the darkness as sleep enveloped them, still clinging to each other.

Watari awoke the next morning, the sun shining annoyingly on his face. He squinted, and noticed that he wasn't alone on the bed. Tatsumi was sat next to him, shirtless, and was reading the newspaper. A cup of steaming tea sat on the bedside table next to Watari, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the gorgeous sight before him. A stray section of dark hair fell over Tatsumi's forehead and right eye, and one section refused to lie flat at the back. Watari grinned as memories from the night before flooded his senses. Absolutely perfect.

Watari stretched his arms above his head with the movements of a cat, attracting the attention of the gorgeous man in his bed.

"Morning", the blond said with a smile. "You're looking particularly amazing, today 'Tsumi, did something happen last night?" He asked with a sly grin. Tatsumi turned to him, confused for a moment, then a wide smile erupted on his lips.

"You…you can see?" Watari paused, unsure of what to say. Realisation flooded his soul – he had been blinded yesterday by one of his experiments, and was told by Tsuzuki and Hisoka that there was no apparent cure…then why was he now gazing upon the most beautiful man he had ever known?

"Oh, I guess I can!"

"You guess!" Tatsumi asked incredulous.

"Well I can see you, and that's all that matters", Watari echoed Tatsumi's sentiments from yesterday. The secretary flushed slightly, his grin still on his lips. "And to think, all I really needed was a night of hot sex with the man of my dreams, and I'm cured!" Watari laughed as Tatsumi tossed aside the newspaper in favour of tickling his lover mercilessly. "You realise we're going to have to repeat last night, just so I can see your eyes, don't you?" Watari gasped in between tickles on his ribs.

"I'm counting on it".

* * *

Awwww, smiles in glee how cute, lol. Review, and I'll buy you an ice-cream sandwich :)


End file.
